


i'm actually, honestly, going to hell.

by diceyGambit



Category: Leo the Lion - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Other, and i'm not fucking around when i say explicit., this is an explicit encounter between a lion and an elephant.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 05:08:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7208969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diceyGambit/pseuds/diceyGambit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She sidled up to him as silently as possible when one is a 8,800 to 15,400 pound elephant. “You did it,” Savannah said simply.</p><p>Leo looked up at her through his shaggy bangs. With the way her eyes twinkled in the dying light, he could almost pretend the future was shining just as brightly. They reminded him of another lively set of eyes.  “I did, I suppose.”</p><p>An unspoken tension hung in the air. For Leo, he was unsure if Savannah had forgiven him for the misunderstanding outside the entrance to the Heart of the Jungle, unsure if Savannah didn’t like the twins calling him daddy. Savannah was having radically different thoughts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'm actually, honestly, going to hell.

Leo still felt the adrenaline from Maximus’s defeat. Though the white elephant was strong,  _ impossibly  _ strong, the scrawny, tuber-loving feline had won both the battle and the war. The elephant herd crowded around him in awe as Leo drew shallow breaths. It was oddly quiet, oddly peaceful, for so soon after the fate of Savannah and the savannah had been decided. The sun still hung just barely over the edge of the world, coloring Leo’s vision as crimson as the blood on his claws.

 

The herd erupted into a swarm of joyous laughter. Trunks blared and hooves stamped, then Leo was picked up and passed from pachyderm to pachyderm in a rush of celebration. His head still hurt, and his bruised ribs screamed for rest - being tossed around like a leaf in the wind wasn’t exactly the best method of recuperation. But Leo couldn’t focus on any of this; he couldn’t see Savannah staring at him across the way, twins smiling at her feet, or hear the children chanting his name like he was already a legend. All the world had blurred around Leo aside from the crimson staining his paws. True, Maximus wasn’t  _ dead _ , but his life was  _ over _ . Because of  _ him.  _ Because of  _ Leo _ .

 

He had chosen this life, this noble pursuit of vegetarianism, to  _ save  _ lives, and what had it gotten him? A wildfire, killing untold numbers of his neighbors and friends? The start of a gang war between hyenas and vultures? A chance encounter with the only one to ever set his heart aflutter, only to be ripped away again after the briefest of swims? The near-death of his best friend and closest confidante, the father he had never really had? 

 

None of the elephants seemed to sense Leo’s change in mood. They still stomped, one after the other, the frenzied beat of their footsteps like the echo of the helicopter, no doubt already far away. Leo stared, eyes unfocused, off towards the sun, wondering if the watery red was the cleansing baptism the sahara needed or the advancing stain of blood. His fear of water was gone now; but the thought of it still stung, as it brought unbidden with it memories of that enigmatic woman who had set him on the path of getting over his phobia.

 

The herd had moved it’s mad dance a ways away from Leo, unconsciously giving him space to brood. Seeing her chance, Savannah shooed the children towards their friends and they happily ran off. All her life, she had done what was best for her husband, and, by extension, the herd. Putting others before herself had always come naturally to her. But tonight, for the first time in  _ too long _ , Savannah knew what she wanted, and there was no question as to whether she would get it. She would. The fire from days earlier seemed to live again in her eyes as she sidled up next to the object of her affections.

 

Leo’s mane was mangy as ever, but more windswept, more  _ handsome _ . His ribs didn’t seem so pronounced, compared to the streaks of mud and brushstrokes of bruises already blossoming across his fragile body. 

 

She sidled up to him as silently as possible when one is a 8,800 to 15,400 pound elephant. “You did it,” Savannah said simply.

 

Leo looked up at her through his shaggy bangs. With the way her eyes twinkled in the dying light, he could almost pretend the future was shining just as brightly. They reminded him of another lively set of eyes.  “I did, I suppose.”

 

An unspoken tension hung in the air. For Leo, he was unsure if Savannah had forgiven him for the misunderstanding outside the entrance to the Heart of the Jungle, unsure if Savannah didn’t like the twins calling him  _ daddy _ . Savannah was having radically different thoughts.

 

They both spoke at the same time.

 

“Savannah, I’m sorry, I- “

 

“Want to do something else tonight?”

 

Leo’s breath caught in his throat. “I- what?”

 

The scrawny lion felt himself growing heated under Savannah’s smouldering gaze. “The herd is so worked up, they won’t mind us excusing ourselves for a little while.”

 

“What?”

 

Quiet laughter rolled from Savannah’s lips - plump lips, Leo realized. 

 

“Not long ago, I needed you to go,  _ Leo _ .” She leaned down to whisper in his ear, smiling coyly as her voice alone sent a shiver up the lion’s spine. Pulling herself away, she sauntered towards a nearby grove of trees.

 

“Now, though,” Savannah’s cerulean eyes bored into him as she turned her head seductively over shoulder. “I need you to  _ come _ .”

 

Leo hesitated. It was too soon, and he knew it, but there’d be no sleep for him tonight anyway. Perhaps, at least, he could have someone with him as the ghosts of what he’d seen and done haunted him. He took a step forward, then another.

 

“Good boy, Leo,” Savannah smirked. “You won. Let’s celebrate.”

  
  


\-------

  
  


Leo was lost in a sea of soft grey skin, surrounding him and caressing him from all sides. His world was overwhelmingly  _ Savannah _ , from the strong, stone like legs on either side of his head to the trunk wrapped sinfully around his cock. His moans just barely broke over the distant roaring and chanting of the elephant herd, still mad with the rush of a victory that wasn’t their’s. The rough skin of Savannah’s trunk sliding up and down him sent adrenaline pumping through Leo’s veins once again, though this was a different kind of struggle. He was so close, so  _ close _ , but he couldn’t let this end. Once this ended, Leo had to go back to accepting what had happened and who he had become in the search for the Heart of the Jungle. But in this moment, with Savannah standing over him, eyes lustfully half-lidded, weird elephant tits dangling just over his head, Leo could pretend that people hadn’t died mere days before on account of his  _ fucking  _ vegetarianism. Leo could pretend he wasn’t imagining fast lips and a hard, shining shell beside him instead of strong gray and smooth ivory. 

 

Leo jerked his hips back and out of the grasp of Savannah’s trunk, then gasped - the coldness that immediately embraced him was more shocking than he expected. “Wait, Savannah,”

 

“Yeah, Le’?” She breathed out lightly, giant ears slightly flushed.

 

Leo looked away from her. He couldn’t hold her gaze. “Don’t… don’t call me that, I… I just didn’t want this to finish so soon.” The lion wasn’t ready to go back to reality yet. He needed more time.

 

Misunderstanding his reasons for prolonging their affair, Savannah felt a genuine smile tug at her lips. Was it possible that this was more than a one night stand for him too? Could it be that Leo returned her affections? The thought only turned her on even more.

 

Leo turned towards her again and sighed deeply. The cool air from his mouth sent a cold shock down Savannah’s breasts, and she moaned deeply.

 

“Leo… I want you. I want you to fuck me.”

 

“Savannah, I- I’m not big enough, I can’t-”

 

She scoffed. “Of course you can, Le’. You’re the hero of the sahara. You’re  _ my _ hero…”

 

How could he tell her that he wasn’t what she thought? Every ounce of Leo was telling him to leave this place, run far away from Savannah’s piercing eyes, flee the savage pounding of massive feets on packed dirt. There was something wild here, in the heart of elephant territory, even more wild than the lion pride, and his brain was telling him that he  _ didn’t belong here, never belonged here _ . But Leo’s heart refused to accept it’s yearning for the snapper seductress that had stolen it away from him. It, like Leo himself, seeked the oblivion of pleasure, and if Savannah was willing to provide it, he’d stay. Even if it meant fucking the elephant in the room.

 

Leo stood up and positioned himself behind Savannah, licking a broad stroke down her stomach as he went, for the hell of it. Savannah keened, and the sound amused him. Maybe this was a good thing - something he could have control over. 

 

He could see her udders well from this angle, engorged both from Savannah’s arousal and the milk for her children. Cautiously, Leo licked the length of one of her teats, sucking on the end for a moment before slipping it out of his mouth with a soft _pop_. Another moan slipped from Savannah’s lips, making Leo even harder than before. Moving up, Leo worked his mouth over her opening, gently sucking and licking around the edges, enjoying the “ _aahhhs_ ” and “ _Leo_ ”s flowing from her mouth like a river. 

 

“ _ Ah- Leo,  _ please, just  _ fuck me _ already, sh _ it _ !” Savannah moaned.

 

Her words seemed to mix with the rhythmic pounding of the herd. Lost in the trance of the beat and the night, Leo ceased his mouth’s ministrations. After repositioning himself, he finally held the head of his cock up against Savannah’s entrance.

 

Leo braced himself. “Are you ready, Savannah?”

 

The large pachyderm sighed blissfully. “I’ve been ready for a while, Le’,”

 

“Don’t… nevermind.”

 

Leo shoved his body forward, stuffing himself hilt-deep into Savannah. He ground his hips against her, moving his length in and out, in and out, but it really didn’t feel like much of anything at all. As it turns out, a lion’s dick and elephant’s vagina really aren’t sexually compatible. A fully erect elephant penis is around 6 feet long, while it has been estimated that a lion’s penis is only about the size of a human’s, and tends to taper towards the end. If Leo’s malnourishment and generally emaciated body is taken into account, his dick is most likely only a  _ handful  _ of inches long. Compared to the 6 foot dick Savannah is unfortunately canonically used to, and able to accommodate, Leo’s little lion licker wouldn’t be able to do jack shit for her, or for him. I’m not trying to shit on individuals with small/loose genitalia, I just mean that at this large of a scale:

 

sexual pleasure really isn’t attainable for either party, barring non-PIV sex. Additionally, I absolutely refuse to believe that Leo the lion is capable of nutting with a range of 6 feet or more, so there’s no conceivable way his terrible vegetarian seed could have reached Savannah’s uterus. And another thing! There’s not even a fraction of a chance that a lion could impregnate an elephant. What the fuck? It’s not even in the realm of possibilities, unless there was some kind of genome-splicing, Frankenstein shit going on behind the scenes. God fucking damnit,  _ that’s  _ the pile of shit I should’ve written. At this point, though, I’m already 1700+ words in. Normally this is where I’d say, “I have to commit.” But I can’t commit myself to this. I thought that I could handle it, but I can’t. There’s no way to preserve your previous self after searching “how big is a lion’s dick?”.

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> well! wrote this awhile ago. posted it on quotev, as i do with the Weird Shit i sometimes write, and what do you know? not much of a response. figured i'd try my luck here on good ol' ao3. if i had to watch that _experience_ of a movie (simply entitled "Leo the Lion") then i'm damn well going to write some asinine bullshit about it. mainly to piss off toby. and also just because i can.


End file.
